Adam and Eve
by terminatorluvr
Summary: The alien race have become weak and their collanies are dyeing out so Pai, Taruto and Kisshu transcend to earth to collect Ichigo in order to ask her to help create a new race of aliens with Kisshu but will she be willing? IchigoxKisshu (p.s where it says hand over hand I meant hand cupper over head sorry typing error)
1. Chapter 1

_**Adam & Eve**_

Pai sat at the computer crossly thinking up on his last report with the imperial court and had thought about what they had said to him. He scratched his head and groaned crossly, it made his head hurt just thinking about it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Pai our species is growing weaker and fewer in colonies we need you to choose one of your team members to mate with a human female with strong genetic ancestry and a large amount of seed's inside of her but most of all make sure she is at least pretty" said Court leader Chocolat._

_**Now**_

"I guess I have no choice it has to be Kisshu since I'm more involved in the scientific research of cellular biology and Taruto is just too young" Pai sighed face palming himself. He typed on few keypads until Kisshu and Taruto's face's came on the screen from the library. "What now Pai I'm busy researching on new medicinal herbs for you" Sighed Kisshu crossly with a depressed look which made Pai slightly peeved off. "Just shut your trap Kisshu and get your whiney ass over here and bring Tart with you" Pai said sternly "yes boss geez" Kisshu groaned and was there within 5 seconds after Pai cut the transmission. "What now Pai I found a really useful book for you after all the complaining you did that I always messed about and did no friggin work!" Kisshu yelled crossly. "oh give it a rest Kisshu if it weren't for Pai you'd spend most of your time slacking off and reading your secret stash of dirty magazines" Taruto teased slyly "Oh yeah well at least I don't jerk off to a certain monkey girl in broad daylight with the door open" Kisshu teased to which the pair escalated into a row.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DAMNIT!" Pai yelled crossly to which the pair of young elves shut up immediately and behaved "Kisshu as crown prince you should know better and act maturely" Pai scolded to which Taruto sniggered "Hey Taruto you're not off Scott free you should know better about private sessions in your room" Pai scolded to which Taruto muttered "Killjoy" and was rewarded with a bonk on the head from Pai. "Anyway I called you here because after my last visit to the Royal court we have come to a clever yet risky deduction" Pai said sternly "Yes what is it Pai?" Taruto and Kisshu said in earnest simultaneously. "One of us must mate with a human female and of strong genetic ancestry and a large seed count" Pai said bluntly with a casual face. "B…but that's so dirty" Taruto cried loudly "Oh Taruto when you get older you'll understand how wrong you were today" Kisshu sighs loudly. "Oh yes and the court made a huge point on one thing" Pai said suddenly remembering "yes?" Kisshu said curiously "…she has to be pretty" Pai said bluntly.

_**In café mew mew**_

The mew's had all finished their shift and were relaxing with a cup of tea and some homemade chocolate cake from Keichiiro as a reward. "Oh Purin really loves cake na no da" Purin cried out happily as she stuffed her face with cake "geez Purin you're spilling crumbs everywhere try and be more ladylike" Mint cried loudly dusting off her uniform crossly. "Oh she's just having fun try and relax Mint" Lettuce said sweetly handing her a napkin to which Mint took gratefully but was still annoyed at the hyperactive monkey mew. "You guys are so immature at least Ichigo is learning to ignore her antics" Zakuro sighed and sipped her green Matcha tea pleasantly tossing her long purple hair over her shoulder. "Whaaat! How can you say such a thing Zakuro Onee-sama" Mint cried loudly tears welling up in horror at being called immature by her idol but most of all being compared to Ichigo.

"Who knew human girls could be so loud" Pai said bluntly staring at the five human girls while eating a slice of cake. "P…P…Pai" Lettuce Cried in shock her face turning a light shade of red and she began sipping her tea quickly but ended up getting the hiccups so Ryou handed her a glass of water. "I see the green haired mew still has a crush on ya" Taruto teased giggling loudly "Taru-Taru!" Purin cried loudly and clung to the young brunette alien tightly nuzzling her face close to his causing him to blush making the two elder aliens snigger. "Any who we came here to ask one of you to mate with us in order to help repopulate our species" Pai said sternly to which all 5 girls including Zakuro turned red and the room turned silent but within 5 minutes the room was filled with loud screams of embarrassment.

"YOU PERVERTS THAT'S SO GROSS!" Mint yelled loudly her face bright red with both rage and embarrassment, at this point she was so mad she could have torn the head off of either one of those alien elves if she so wished but she was holding back. "Purin is too young Na no da!" Purin said nervously her face turning pink and she would casually glance at Taruto every so often which made him nervous too. Lettuce said nothing as she was too busy crying was sheer embarrassment and was being consoled by Keichiiro as she was very sensitive about sex. "Are all aliens such perverts" Zakuro said irritably who was the only girl who seemed to stay rational and not start crying or blow her top. "KISSHU I BET YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Ichigo roared angrily cracking her knuckles but Kisshu kept assuring her it was all Pai's idea.

_**10 mins later**_

The girls had calmed down and were calmer than earlier with a more rational head but they were wary around the aliens. "S...so who have you g...got in mind?" Mint said nervously twiddling her thumbs as she forced the words out. Pai and Kisshu looked at each other and then at Taruto then at the mews again "Ichigo" they said simultaneously "WHAAAT ME!" Ichigo yelled loudly and collapsed with shock unable to believe what she was hearing.

However Ryou wasn't convinced "But why Ichigo?" Ryou asked suspiciously one eyebrow raised and his hands on his hips. "Well Ichigo is the most powerful of all 5 of you admit it" Pai said bluntly folding his arms across his chest "That does make sense" Mint said thoughtfully. "And she is the leader" Taruto said as a matter of factly "Taruto has a point" Purin said to which Lettuce agreed also. "and she is very cute and has sex appeal besides Zakuro" Kisshu said winking cheekily at Ichigo "Well that's obvious" Zakuro said crossing her legs "otherwise you wouldn't be so friggin infatuated with her Kisshu".

"Very well Ichigo it is" Ryou said pushing the cat girl forward into Kisshu's arms "hey wait a minute I haven't agreed yet!" Ichigo cried out crossly as she struggled in the green haired elf's grasp but he just held her even tighter and smelled her hair lovingly. "Don't worry Koneko-chan I'll be a loyal and loving mate!" Kisshu said in a teasing voice "But I can't…" Ichigo began but was cut off by Kisshu's finger to her lips. "Ichigo please help our race without you we could vanish from existence our race is growing weaker and weaker even with the blue aqua we gather to help our colonies" Kisshu said pleading her with big eyes which Ichigo couldn't resist.

"I can't let them die and it's the right thing to do" Ichigo thought to herself "I…I'll do it" Ichigo said quietly. "What did you say Ichigo?" Kisshu said in shock his eyes shining "I'll help your people Kisshu but don't be too harsh it's my first time" Ichigo said shyly her cheeks turning red all over again. "That's right Kisshu if you hurt Ichigo onee-sama we'll get really mad!" Purin said crossly to which Kisshu nodded in acknowledgement. Then the three alien's teleported with Kisshu holding Ichigo close to him and cupping his hand over her hand in a protective manner.

_**At Serenity**_

"Ichigo this will be your room there is a hot spring bath for you to bathe in and a normal bathroom if you so desire I hope the room is too your liking" Pai said politely before leaving the pink mew to relax and get to grips with her situation. Ichigo sighed heavily and looked around the extravagant room "This sure is one hell of a suite" Ichigo said in amazement. The whole room was pink, peach and white and was themed from some ancient Greek styled home but it just like being in some beautiful dream. Ichigo helped herself to the olives and fresh juice that had been left for her to eat "They really do think highly of me since I'll be helping them" Ichigo mumbled.

"Hey Pai is Ichigo ok?" Kisshu asked when the older grayish purpled haired alien returned to the lab. "Yeah she's just a bit nervous but all in all she's doing ok" Pai said sternly and began mixing potions and placing them into bottles. "I've never really seen Ichigo act this brave before it makes me kind of admire her" Kisshu said solemnly to which Pai stopped what he was doing and said "Yes the human race is fascinating when it proves it can be strong when it wants to be" Pai said smiling earnestly then returned to work.


	2. C2: Trust me kitten

_**Trust me Kitten**_

It had been 2 weeks and Ichigo was in season as Pai referred to it so she would soon be coupling with Kisshu to create their first offspring but Pai had also mentioned that after the birth of their first baby whenever she was in the mood Ichigo would have to sleep with Kisshu until there had been a suitable number of Alien hybrids born and then she could return to earth however Ichigo was still feeling very nervous about it as she knew how horny Kisshu got. "Hey kitten what's wrong you seem nervous?" Kisshu said teleporting next to her and he put his arm around her shoulder to which Ichigo nuzzled into his chest sadly and a few tears welled up. "Kitten please tell me I hate seeing you like this" Kisshu said grabbing her by the shoulders and looking deeply into her eyes with a look worry and concern.

Ichigo sniffed sadly and looked into Kisshu's amber eyes with her own big brown eyes looking sorrowful "Oh Kisshu I'm so scared that there could be misfortunes during this what if I have a miscarriage or the babies aren't good looking" Ichigo cried to which Kisshu put a finger to her lips and smiled "Ichigo of course they'll be attractive I mean their mother already is" Kisshu said wiping away one of Ichigo's tears with his thumb. "Oh Kisshu" Ichigo cried and the pair kissed passionately and Ichigo straddled Kisshu placing one arm around his neck and the other around the back of his head with her hand through his long green mass. "I never thought I could feel such happiness in my entire life" Ichigo thought to herself.

_**Later**_

Ichigo was cleansing her body in a hot spring for being embraced by Kisshu and began to wonder about whether or not Kisshu would be gentle with her or not after all he was infamous for being mischievous and a horny pervert. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms coil around her waist and she covered her chest in shock when she turned to see who it was "KISSHU WHAT ARE YOU…!" Ichigo cried but was cut off by a kiss from Kisshu. "Hey kitten, wow you have such a great body I can't wait to hold you" Kisshu said in a teasing voice which turned Ichigo on. About 5 seconds after Ichigo realized that Kisshu was nude too and that he was also excited because she could feel his manhood in her back and panicked.

"Kisshu you better not try anything funny or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp no matter how much I may like you got it!" Ichigo snapped yanking on one of his ears firmly. Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's chest in order to distract her and she screamed and let go of his ears and she called him a pervert to which Kisshu grumbled "Well that's what you get for yanking on my poor ears their very sensitive". Ichigo sighed and held Kisshu close pressing her face close to her chest and stroked his hair gently "I'm sorry Kisshu I didn't realize just go easy on me ok I'm pretty new to your cultures of mating ok" to which Kisshu agreed and enjoyed being close to Ichigo.

_**At dinner**_

Pai, Kisshu, Taruto and Ichigo sat around the table and there was an uncomfortable silence in the air until Pai broke the silence. "Ichigo seeing as you don't know anything about your new status you should know your body will go through major changes when you mate with Kisshu" Pai said sternly which worried Ichigo. "Whoa whoa what kind of changes you never mentioned anything like that Pai!" Kisshu snapped at the thought of his precious Ichigo's life being in danger. "Oh relax Romeo all I meant was that she will develop a higher sex appeal, breast growth and power levels then probably elf ears although it not certain apart from the first 3 stages" Pai said taking a mouthful of bread and stew. He sighed exhaustedly when Kisshu sighs a breath of relief as did Ichigo and muttered "Idiot" since Kisshu did have a record History to overreact before he heard anybody out.

_**That evening**_

Ichigo sat on her bed wearing a white silk toga nightgown that ended under her butt with a silk ribbon around her waist and a one shoulder piece. She couldn't sleep because she was lonely and knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep on her own for the first few nights "I guess I have no choice besides he is nice to cuddle" Ichigo sighed and walked over to the minicomputer in the room and video called her beloved alien elf lover. "Yoh Kitten what's the matter its 1:00am" Kisshu said sleepily from his room in front of the camera. He was half nude and Ichigo gazed at his muscles desirably and began to blush licking her lips lustfully. "Kisshu I can't sleep can you come and keep me company?" Ichigo pleaded giving him the big eyes trick which she knew he wouldn't be able to resist and she was right.

"S…sure Kitten I'll be there in a sec" Kisshu said and turned off his video camera. Before he arrived Ichigo gave her lovely red hair a quick brush and applied some pink lipstick then admired herself in the bedside mirror "I'm one sexy kitty cat" she said cheekily. Then Kisshu appeared in her room still topless but wearing his pants and ran over to her quickly and kissed her which she returned passionately. "Mmm your lips still taste so sweet each time we kiss Kitten" Kisshu teased to which Ichigo smiled and a gentle blush coloured her cheeks. "Kisshu would you lie in bed with me for tonight the bed seems so big and empty and I'm feeling lonely to which Kisshu's heart exploded with joy.

_**Kisshu's inner POV**_

"She actually said it! Ichigo really asked me to sleep with her and it's not a dream this is the happiest day of my life! Thank you kami I know I may be a horny elf prince but hallelujah! At last she's coming to me instead of the other way around!"

"Um earth to Kisshu you still in there honey?" Ichigo asked waving her hand in front of his face until he eventually snapped out of it. "Sorry Kitten of course I'll lie with you after all you'll be great to hug plus you smell like ripe strawberries" Kisshu teased which earned him another kiss from Ichigo which made him even more happy.

_**That night**_

Ichigo lay close to Kisshu and snuggled into his warm chest and placed one hand upon his muscular Pecs. Kisshu stroked Ichigo's lovely red hair and watched her sleep peacefully before kissing her head and eventually falling asleep himself. "Oh Ichigo my precious kitty cat your finally all mine" Kisshu sighed happily. Kisshu loved Ichigo's warm scent, her soft velvety skin, her big brown eyes and her lovely red hair, Kisshu loved everything about Ichigo she was his eternal goddess. "Mmm Kisshu…" Ichigo moaned in her sleep as she nuzzled closer towards him "Kitten I love you" Kisshu moaned and the pair clung tighter to each other their bodies entwining into a heart shape with their bodies underneath the soft linen sheets that covered them.

_**In lab**_

Pai was busy creating incenses' and potions with aphrodisiacs with them in order to make it more stimulating for Kisshu and Ichigo during their mating of course he had been watching them through a camera the whole time and was pleased at the progress they were making.

"I guess she likes Kisshu more than she lets on" Pai chuckled and took a sip of his herbal tea and finished his work then left for training against some chimera animals. "If she were more honest with her feelings it would be less troublesome for Kisshu I guess she is rather troublesome for a human girl" Pai sighed and typed in the code for the training arena.

_**Meanwhile on earth**_

Masaya entered café mew mew looking for Ichigo "hey Mint is Ichigo here?" he said cheerfully to which she burst out laughing which baffled Masaya "did I say something funny Mint because I don't think what I said was rather comedic" Masaya said politely. "Oh man are you serious Ichigo left here 2 days ago to go be with that green haired hottie and produce more offspring for their home planet" Mint laughed wickedly. Masaya at that moment noticed that the other mews and Ryou were laughing at him aswell which annoyed him.

"Y'know what's even better punk is the fact that Ichigo and I have made out several times behind your back and she thinks that I'm way more passionate than you!" Ryou jeered to which Masaya turned pale and walked out looking like a ghost muttering "I-C-H-I-G-O" over and over really slowly with a look of disbelief and shock all over his face.


	3. C3: Ichigo's new found power

Ichigo was feeling strange as of recently whenever she saw Kisshu she felt a distinctive desire to be close to him but if it was Pai or Taruto then she acted normally and suggested to herself that she was in season. "Damn it!" Ichigo thought crossly "How can I explain this to him I mean if I told him I desired him because of my cat genes he's call me a pervert!"

"Hey kitten you look gorgeous today!" a familiar voice said and two arms coiled around her chest causing her heart to jump out of her throat. "Geez kitten you don't normally act that surprised what's up with you?" Kisshu asked crossly as he had hoped she would be happy to see him as he had been training all morning.

"Um nothing in particular" Ichigo lied nervously not wanting him to find out about her new lust towards him. Kisshu wasn't buying it he could see how nervous she was and her face was bright red.

"Ichigo are you horny?" Kisshu said bluntly to which Ichigo turned red as a tomato and began to panic so much her cat ears and tail came out. "I knew it you've been acting weird around me for the last couple of days so I figured it had to do with you being in heat" Kisshu teased with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled loudly her voice filled with embarrassment and she felt like crying until Kisshu suddenly grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Ichigo its ok that this is happening remember Pai explained that this would happen during the time that we had to mate" Kisshu explained sincerely and looked deeply into her eyes making Ichigo feel calm again.

Ichigo smiled warmly and wiped away her remaining tears "Thanks Kisshu I feel much better now that you told me that" and Kisshu heart began to race although he loved Ichigo's cross face he loved this new tearful side of Ichigo even more because she looked so cute and innocent.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE KITTEN!" Kisshu cried loudly and he clung to Ichigo tightly and snuggled into her chest making her a little peeved but he also smelled her hair and smiled "You still smell like ripe strawberries Ichigo" Kisshu teased making Ichigo blush.

_**In lab**_

Pai was not very pleased about being disturbed while working "Ok Kisshu do you wanna tell me why you bound in here like a hyperactive maniac with Ichigo while I am trying very hard to study?!" Pai said darkly which sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"Ichigo is in heat Pai geez and you told me to inform you as soon as she did you're such a grouch!" Kisshu said crossly and this made Pai's eyes widen and he became more interested.

"Did you say Ichigo is in heat!?" Pai said sternly to which Kisshu nodded "Come here Ichigo let me check to make sure this is not a mistake" Pai said and closed his eyes and used a spell to check on Ichigo's breeding functions.

"Well was I right? Is my cute kitten ready to become my mate?" Kisshu said eagerly making Ichigo think that if he was any more excited he would have a dog tail that would be wagging.

Pai turned to Kisshu once he was done with a solemn yet friendly smile "Ichigo is DEFINITELY in heat we should start a mating ceremony as soon as possible to make sure we create offspring so we can ensure the survival of our species" he states firmly.

Kisshu grabs Ichigo and looks deeply into her eyes with a devious look "Ichigo we should make babies now right" Kisshu smirked his eyes shining making Ichigo nervous and she tried to make a dash for the door but Kisshu grabbed her arm tightly obviously not planning on letting go.

"No way let me go let's just start slowly PLEASE!" Ichigo pleaded but she knew when Kisshu got fired up it was impossible to douse his internal furnace of lust and desire for her "WHY ME!" She screamed as Kisshu flew off with her and teleported to her room.

_**In Ichigo's room**_

"Kisshu you pervert what the hell am I wearing?" Ichigo steamed crossly but Kisshu was smiling deviously and his eyes were transfixed on every inch of her body but mainly her face and chest.

"What don't you like the outfit I chose I think you look so very sexy Ichigo just like my very own kitten" Kisshu teased with a devious glimmer in his eyes. Ichigo's ears and tail had popped out and her tail was waving about like crazy as if to advertise how excited she was. Ichigo had a black cat bell collar with silver spikes around her neck which was a token gift from Kisshu to mark her as his mate. She had a fluffy bra around her chest and black lace panties to match, Kisshu had been especially cheeky by buying her a pair of fishnet tights.

"Well I um…that is…" Ichigo said quietly her face turning red usually she would call this perverted if she saw it in a dirty magazine but now she felt kinda sexy and enjoyed it but how could she tell that to Kisshu's face. Of course Kisshu being Kisshu he figured out what she was thinking in five seconds flat.

"You like it don't cha!" Kisshu teased with a huge smirk on his face and instead of denying it again she merely turned red and nodded shyly shocking Kisshu. "Aw I'm so glad you like it kitten" Kisshu cried hugging her tightly to which Ichigo drew the line and pushed him off.

"Ok maybe I feel more sexy and attractive than I usually do but I'm not saying I'd wear it in public!" Ichigo snapped crossly her face bright red. She jumped under her peach coloured sheet and hid unable to show her face to Kisshu "Oh no I'm turning into a pervert!" she thought embarrassed.

Kisshu stopped teasing and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and gently pulled up the peach coloured bed sheet to reveal Ichigo hiding underneath with a tearful look her face still bright red. "I'm sorry I upset you kitten but you just looked so cute I couldn't help but feel I should tease you" he said gently and Ichigo got up and nuzzled into his chest gently.

"You…you really think I'm cute Kisshu?" Ichigo said shyly only slightly covering herself with the sheet but revealing a lot of her upper torso for Kisshu to admire. He gazed longingly at her lovely slender body and perfect proportions and beautiful big brown eyes.

Kisshu pulled Ichigo onto his lap startling her but she relaxed as he placed her on top of his lap "would I lie to my most precious kitten?" Kisshu said gently and Ichigo thought for a second and then shook her head bashfully. "Precisely now c'mere cutie" Kisshu said and the two shared a passionate kiss which ended in Kisshu dominating Ichigo by lying on top of her as they made out.

_**After**_

Ichigo's tail and ears were still out and her tail gently moved about under the sheets making a gentle jingling noise which made Kisshu smile as he lay in her bed with her.

"My precious kitten" Kisshu said gently as he stroked Ichigo's hair while she slept and seeing her beautiful face look so peaceful while she slept made him even more excited but not wanting to wake her he merely planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

At that moment Pai and Taruto came in and at first thought that Kisshu had managed to mate with Ichigo. "So I see you have managed to impregnate her with your seed Kisshu" Pai said hopefully but Kisshu bonked him on the head crossly.

"Shut up dumbass Ichigo is sleeping and no she's still a virgin I was only getting her used to this sort of thing I don't wanna make her hate me Y'know" Kisshu said solemnly covering Ichigo and kissing her forehead gently. Taruto became cross "you know how desperate our people are getting you moron!" he yelled to which Kisshu glared and summoned his swords as a warning to shut up.

"Look squirt you would do the same if it was that monkey girl Purin as Pai would for lettuce so don't try and screw with me capiche?" Kisshu said darkly to which the pair nodded and teleported out as to not piss him off further.


	4. C4: Our first descendants

Ichigo lay in bed wearing her sexy toga nightgown but had found herself wanting Kisshu to sleep in her room so he had put a lock on his own room and decided to stay in Ichigo's room until she was impregnated and waiting to give birth.

Kisshu was watching Ichigo as she slept and his head filled with erotic thoughts of devouring her but most of all he wanted her to love him instead of just doing this out of loyalty and duty. His big amber eyes gazed upon Ichigo as he looked at her form under the sheet and his heart began to race.

"Mmm…Kisshu…" Ichigo moaned and nuzzled into his chest as she turned over and clung to him wrapping her arms around his back and entwining her legs around his making him jump. A gentle smile spread across Ichigo's sleeping face "So warm…purr" Ichigo mumbled and began to purr.

Kisshu began to feel a small amount of excitement in his shorts but concentrated all of his mental energy not to wake her. "Calm down Kisshu it's only her cat instincts and her thoughts of me making her do this" Kisshu told himself but was secretly enjoying himself. As Ichigo nuzzled more into his chest Kisshu smiled gently and cupped a hand over her head and his arm around her shoulder from around her back.

_**Morning**_

The fake morning light in Ichigo's room shone down upon her face waking her up and she began to come to "ah what a peaceful sleep" Ichigo said sleepily and rubbed her eyes. When she looked beside her she smiled peacefully and kissed Kisshu's lips gently as he slept. A smile spread across Kisshu's face making a cold shiver run down Ichigo's spine "how…how long were you awake just now" Ichigo said nervously as she remembered at what she had just done well sure she and Kisshu had kissed several times but he always took the initiative now she had kissed him first.

Kisshu got up flashing his muscular chest and smiling "Oh ever since you kissed me I came to as I heard the bed creak but I pretended to be asleep when you kissed me" Kisshu teased opening one eye. He stretched happily and smiled at his beloved kitty cat "by the way I was very happy that you wanted to hug me so much last night but I think my friend got too excited" Kisshu teased as Ichigo turned red.

_**In bathroom**_

Kisshu sat on a stool washing his thick green masses of hair and was sulking "Oh c'mon Kitten you've dressed up in a furry bra and panties for Christ sake and now you get all embarrassed" Kisshu said crossly.

Ichigo washed her hair in the shower and turned red as she remembered about what Kisshu had just said "That…that was different Baka!" Ichigo snapped and scrubbed the shampoo in more thoroughly. Kisshu smirked and opened the door as he got into the shower with Ichigo after she washed out the suds "Ah hey Kisshu get out you pervert!" Ichigo yelled.

Kisshu grabbed her hands and sat down in the bathtub with her and turned off the shower as they sat in to soak "Oh come on kitten you can't say you don't like it your voice and body say it all when we're alone" Kisshu teased as Ichigo turned red again "I knew it so why do you deny it?" Kisshu teased groping Ichigo's chest.

"B…because…ah…it's so…ah improper" Ichigo moaned lustfully as her face turned red and she clung to Kisshu and he stopped allowing her to relax. This shocked Ichigo as Kisshu was usually a hormone bomb and would fondle her to no end "why did you stop Kisshu?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"Why so upset about being improper hmm?" Kisshu asked gently stroking Ichigo lovely red hair and gazing into her big brown eyes.

"Well it's um…I could not be approved by anyone in your family or race" Ichigo said nervously trying to not look into Kisshu's eyes as it made her more excited. Kisshu chuckled and turned Ichigo around to face him so that she was straddling him which made her turn red.

"Ichigo most of the royal family and commoners enjoy having partners who can be rather lustful or as humans call it improper just not ones who act out of place with it" Kisshu explained kindly and kissed Ichigo to reassure her to which she returned.

"Maybe…" Ichigo thought o herself as she enjoyed Kisshu's kiss "maybe I can get accustomed to the ways of Kisshu's people who knows maybe I can ask for Mama and me to become Aliens" Ichigo thought.

_**At breakfast**_

While eating their own breakfast Pai and Taruto were intrigued and stunned by Ichigo attire that of course Kisshu had chosen out for her.

Ichigo had her hair lose, a black V front tube top Bikini on and a pair of denim mini shorts that ended under her butt and a pair of white spaghetti strapped sandals "I feel so slutty in this and Pai and Taruto won't stop staring" Ichigo thought crossly.

Pai was thankfully more merciful in his opinion "Kisshu as much as I know that you want to make her look sexy could you at least allow mew Ichigo some decency" Pai said sternly sipping his tea to which Kisshu sulked and muttered "Killjoy".

Taruto was barely holding back his laughter as he loved to torment Ichigo and this was a field day for him. The only thing that was stopping him from teasing her was the fact that Kisshu would most likely beat him senseless.

Suddenly Pai handed Ichigo a parcel which shocked her "Um Pai what is this and why are you giving it to me?" Ichigo asked curiously an innocent look on her face that made Kisshu want to pounce on her right then and there.

Pai looked at Ichigo solemnly "I'm pretty sure that you want to wear something that will provide you with decency and you must be cold knowing Kisshu's tastes" Pai said bluntly but gave her a warm smile which cheered her up. When Ichigo left Pai saw Kisshu glaring daggers at him surrounded by a black aura.

"PAI YOU BETTER NOT BE AFTER MY KITTEN!" Kisshu snapped angrily and his aura was starting to freak the hell out of Taruto who was hiding under the table waving a white flag of defeat.

Pai bonked Kisshu on the head crossly "Oh please Kisshu as much as Ichigo is cute I much more prefer Lettuce as she is intelligent and more normal" Pai said crossly and put his dirty cutlery in the sink and cleaning them to work off his anger.

10 minutes later Ichigo appeared a lovely outfit that was less revealing and very lovely which made Ichigo want to pounce on her all over again. "Well well Pai I seemed to have misjudged your choice in attire you sly fox maybe you should try this with Lettuce" Kisshu teased.

Ichigo was wearing a white halter neck top with black polka dots with a dress like appearance that started under the breasts and ended under the waist. On her legs were jeans that ended at her knees then on her feet were black heeled strappy sandals. "Well um how do I look Kisshu?" Ichigo asked fiddling with her hair nervously her face bright red making Kisshu want to pounce on her all over again.

"You look so cute Ichigo but you're missing something" Kisshu said eagerly his eyes shining as he walked towards her making Ichigo nervous that he would do something perverted. She was shocked when Kisshu placed a cherry quartz pendant in a silver chain around her neck that hung between her breasts.

"Oh Kisshu it's so beautiful" Ichigo sniffed and locked herself into a passionate kiss with Kisshu to which he returned by entering his tongue into her mouth and entwined it with hers enthusiastically.

"Um Taruto come help me in the lab" Pai said sternly to which Taruto didn't argue and they left the horny lovebirds to make out to their hearts content "Good grief what a horny prince we have" Pai thought as they walked down the hall.


End file.
